This contract supports the work of Head Start, Early Head Start, child care, child welfare, and family strengthening research through a wide range of activities. These activities support and promote the Administration for Children and Families (ACF) leadership role in the fields listed previously and its interaction and partnership with the academic and practitioner communities. Specifically, this contract will provide support for review panels for research funding opportunity announcements, information sharing support, expert consultative services, and dissemination materials production and activities.